Episode 8159 (1st July 2013)
Plot Nick finds Peter's lighter behind a sofa cushion in the flat. Leanne doesn't think anything of it but he wonders how it got there. Nick's birthday present for Leanne hasn't arrived yet. Izzy suggests to Gary that they take things easy with Tina. Roy discovers he's been eating at the cafe in his sleep. Hayley thinks he should see a doctor or a counsellor but he doesn't want help. Leanne returns Peter's lighter. He gives her a birthday card. David encourages Nick to treat the card as a more than friendly gesture. Later, David orders expensive flowers for Leanne but doesn't put a card on them. Emily tells Rita about Norris making a nuisance of himself over her will. Norris admits to Rita he's hoping to stay on at No.3 when Emily dies so that he'll have the memories. Hayley is grateful when Brian offers to have a word with Roy. Leanne thinks the flowers are from Janice but Nick doesn't think Janice would go to that expense. Faye wants to drop school to see Izzy and Gary but they won't let her. Nick thinks Leanne has a secret admirer - Peter. Brian broaches the subject of Roy's sleepwalking but Roy takes it the wrong way and gets annoyed at the thought of everyone talking about him behind his back. Jason tells Faye that Tim will be in Newcastle for another few days so she'll have to stop on at No.6 for a bit longer. Gail sees Peter and accuses him of being a home-wrecker. When he sees Peter and Gail spoiling for a fight, Nick comes out and warns him off Leanne. Peter says he'd only have to click his fingers for Leanne to come running as she must be bored out of her mind. Leanne arrives on the scene and is furious when Peter says Nick accused them of having an affair. David watches from afar. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David fuels Nick's suspicions about Leanne; and Tommy worries that Tina is struggling to cope without Jake. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,200,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes